Conventionally, there is known a technique in which (i) a multifunction peripheral (MFP; multifunction peripheral apparatus) and an information processing apparatus (server apparatus) are connected to each other via a communication network so as to communicate with each other and (ii) the multifunction peripheral and the information processing apparatus carry out a cooperative processing in which the multifunction peripheral and the information processing apparatus cooperatively operate together. Typical examples of such a technique encompass (i) a technique in which a multifunction peripheral obtains print data from an information processing apparatus and carries out a print processing, (ii) a technique in which an application that operates on an information processing apparatus is used from a multifunction peripheral, and (iii) a technique in which an operation of a multifunction peripheral is controlled by an application that operates on an information processing apparatus (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 through 3).
Further, there is known a multifunction peripheral which manages, for each user, use history information (e.g., the number of prints, the number of scans, the number of transmission times of image data, a destination of image data transmission, etc.) which is based on a history of operations conducted by a user who has logged in to the multifunction peripheral. Similarly, there is known an application which (i) operates on an information processing apparatus and (ii) manages, for each user, use history information which is based on a history of operations conducted by a user who has logged in to the application.